Delicacy
by Caramelldanceralice
Summary: Yaoi out the ass. Thats all i gatta say. TweekXCraig ButtersXKenny StanXKyle TokenXclyde DamienXpip And all other pairings i like. First chapter is kenny and butters though Enjoy :3 rated M for later chaps to be safe. plus language.
1. The Beginning

Yeah i know this is ass. but i was bored and my freind was like POST POST NOW. Oh rabies XD enjoy xD

* * *

Ch.1

The clouds glided across blue, birdless, skies. The sun draped in a foggy mist, as snow layered on the ground. Kenny rose slowly from his stitched sheets, stretching his arms as he rose up. He arose from his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He stumbled towards his mirror, and admired his bed head.

Not even worrying about combing it he swet his bangs from his face and grabbed his orange sweatshirt from his Wardrobe. He slipped it on over his white short sleeved shirt, zipping it up all the way. Once up he flicked the hood and pulled the draw strings tightly, the frame of his hood closing into a perfect oval, only allowing enough room for his nose and eyes.

Kenny slipped on his ripped skinny jeans, and black chucks. He was ready to set out for today. It being a saturday everyone would be hanging out at the mall. Kenny slipped out the front door of his run-down aboad and walked down the street, towards the bus stop. Even on a saturday he knew his freinds would be there waiting for him.

Even if this ment he had to gawk over Stan and kyles 'kissy face' or so he called it. As he arrived at the bus stop, as predicted, his freinds stood there. "Whats up Kenny?" Stan asked. "Mrr Mrr" Kenny replied. He then loosened his hoodie. "Noithing much" he replied smirking. Stan just smiled "whatever Kenny" He said as he turned back to Kyle and began discussion on whatever there topic was for today.

"Heyy Kenny" Cartman chuckled. "hey fatass" Kenny let out giving a cocky grin. "Whatever kenny, so listen are we gonna get our asses to the mall or not? God damnit i want a new video game and my mom said i could!" Cartman sneered. "Ok, Ok chill dude" Kenny said, as he retightened his hoodie and began walking with his freinds towards the mall.

Upon arrival, he they came in sight with everyone. And i mean EVERYONE. All the girls from there school and all the guys. Kenny just stretched. "so where we going first?" kyle beamed looking up at Stan. "well where do you wanna go?" Stan smiled and grabbed kyles shoulders. "Hmm. I dont know wherever" Stan just laughed and grabbed Kyles hand. "WEll meet up with you guys later!" He yelled whilst begginging to run off with kyle to some unknown place. "Fags." cartman griped. "So kenny wh-" Cartman turned around to come face to face with a lack of kenny but otherwise a wholness of Craig Tucker.

"oh well look who it is. Faggot Tucker." Cartman smirked. Craig put up his middle finger and scoffed. "what the fuck ever fat ass. im meeting someone here, why dont you do me a favor and get your lard outta my face!" Cartman just laughed. "whatever Craig." He said as he walked off.

Craig rolled his eyes 'pussy' he thought. Upon thinking that, the person whom he was waiting for arrived. "hey tweekers." Tweek twitched and jumped upon hearing his name. "uhh GAH! hey Cr-Craig" Craig smirked. "lets go"

Meanwhile, Kenny was walking lazily drifting through the crowds of people. wit his arms behind his head as if he was laying down watching clouds drift. Kenny smiled at the passing people and the occasional jackass he would scoff at. Then suddenly;

"Hey, Ken!" upon hearing his own name and he voice that came along with it kennys smile widened. He turned to come face to uh hair with butters. Kenny bent down and stared at him, whilst untieing lossening his hoodie, deciding to put it down all the way. "Hey butters. Whats up?" Butters smiled at kenny. "Nothing really you just looked lonely so i wanted to come see you" Kenny smiled more (if that was possible). Butters was the cutest thing he had ever come to see. better than all his porn mags, for many reasons, Mostly because butters was real and not some prosthetic bimbo hopped up on drugs.

"Why dont we go sit down butters, ill buy you a pretzel." Kenny said sweetly. Butters nodded and went to the nearest bench. Kenny waded over to the pretzel place. "I need two pretzels an-"

Butters sat intently watching Kenny order food. he stared at Kennys messy hair and giggled to himself at how similar it looked to his own, in color and in style. Butters like how kenny acted around him too. He was always so nice, sometimes butters didnt understand how someone could be so sweet. The only people who were ever sweet to each other were those who were in love but surely kenny wasnt in love with him? Right?

Butters thoguhts were interupted by the sound of kennys voice. "here you go butters, your pretzela dn your coke" Kenny smiled lightly while handing him hi food. Butters smiled showing the little gap inbetween his two front teeth. "thank ya Ken!" Kenny just nodded and they both ate in silence. that is until criag and tweek walked by. Upon seeing Butters, tweek smiled. "cr-cragi can we GAH! go say hi?" Craig smiled "yeah sure Tweekers."

Craig and tweek made there way towards Butters and Kenny. "H-hi Butters!" tweek mad eout upon jumping. "Heya Fellas!" Butters said whilst directing it towards both of them. Craig smirked and directed his attention towards kenny. "Hey kenny sup?" Kenny licked his fingers to get hte salt off. "nothin much tucker just chillin with Butters." Craig smiled. "same here, but with Tweek." Upon the mention of his name tweek jumped out of his conversation with butters.

"cr-craig is there something y-you want?" Tweek said anxiously. "Craig grabbed his hands. and looked into his eyes. "shh. Calm down tweekers. i was just talking to kenny about how i was hanging out with you. thats all" Craig gently caressed tweeks face. Kenny just stared in jelousy. jealousy in an indirect manner, he wished he could have love like theres, he wished he could be together with someone cute, someone like butters...Kenny began to space out into his own thoughts so lost that he didnt notice tweek and craig go on there own way.. His face only reddened when he was hit back into reality, by butters patting his cheek softly. "ken? Ken?" Kenny shook his head. "yeah im here, sorry just spacing." Butters tilted his head to the side. "Ken, your face looked like a tomatoe just now. what was going through your head?"

Kenny just stared. "just thinking about someone i liked. uhh i mean well nothing really buttercup-" Kenny quickly put his gloved hnds over his mouth. Butters just stared. slightly blushing. "haha. well butters do you wanna go to the game store or somethin?" Kenny tried as hard as he could to relieve tension. Butters smiled. "yeah!"

As they got up adn walked Butters kept staring up at kenny, he looked worried now. He didnt look like he did a little bit before. He wasnt carefree and happy andymore. now he just looked worried and fake happy. Butters didnt like it. He thoguht about the things that could have happened, maybe it wasthat thing that went throguh his head eralier. ws the person he liked nearby? and why did kenny just call me buttercup? where all the thoughts runnign in butters mind.

Butters shrugged it off, in a way to not potentially ruin there time. Soon they reached the gamestore. And they both went straight to look at amnuals for popular x box and wii titles. cheats, tips, hints, were definantely aprreciated. "look the secret treasure in mario bros Buttercup!" Kenny didnt even notice his own slip. But butters did, and it made hiom feel giddy and uite uneven. but he didnt do anyhting and just kept on with his normality. "yeah! Wow ken i woulda never known it was there!" Butters said trying to hide his thoughts.

Kenny looked at butters then and realized that his facial expression was one of hurt. Kenny knew he had blown it. somethign happened. i guess it ws the slip of tongue i had. he thoguht. "So Butterc- Butters! is there anywhere else you want to go?" Butters looked up at kenny with a fearfula dn sad expression. His eyes welled up with unwanted tears and he turned away. "No. Kenny." Kenny stared shocked. Butters never calls him kenny unless he s upset about something.

kenny grabbed his face in his palm. he fucked up and he knew it. he had to tell butters about the stuff he was thinking. no matter what happened.

Kennys gabbed butters hand and began to drag him out of the game store and towards the doors of the bathroom down the hall. The bathroom was quiet and bare, kenny drug Butters into a stall.

butters was worried and blushing. "Kenny? " Kenny made a serious epressin. "LEts get this straight. I have been thinking about oyu ever since i saw Craig and tweek all lovey with each other. I have been thinking about us . doing that. i dont know butters, i cnat explain its like your real and your here, your one of my best freinds, and your so nice. Your the sweetest person in south park. and i cant help but tell you that i wish i could hug oyu adn kiss you adn quite frankly fuck you. But in reality i just want us to be together. im sorry i didnt have the nerve to tell you!"

when kenny was done he expected butters to run, but instead he was struck with an expression that would stick with kenny forever. his lips were parted and his eyes shrunk in shock, his face redder than blood. "K-Ken i..." Butters stared up into kennys eyes. Kenny didnt want to have his first kiss with his love in a stall. but damnit he couldnt take anymore.  
he sat butters on top of the toilet tank, pressing his rams up against the wall his own slip arms pressing against hte as he griped butters fingers and leant towards butters face. He stuck his tongue out and panted slightly as he pushed his mouth against butters'.

Upon kennys lips hitting his own buters eyes widened and his toes curled. He couldnt express the odd feelings his body felt. he mewled into the kiss. and slowly kennys tongue moved and his lips massged butters'. Butters tongue moved slowly and timidly against kennys tongue, as his eyes drooped and his pupils enlarged. His blush was up to his ears by this point. kenny released his hands and butters arms wrapped around his uppper back. kennys own wraaping around butters lower back. massaging it. Butters kept mewling and squirming into the kiss.

upon release a saliva trail connected their lips as they stared lovingly and out of breath. butters started to cry. "oh buttercup whats wrong." Butters stared up. "its just i like you too and i..i... " he just cried more. Kenny hugged him . "buttercup ill never leave you. dont worry..i pretty much confessed to you. ill stay with you forever."

butters hugged back. "thanks ken...i like...like...you t-too" he sniffled. Kenny smiled "your adorable buttercup"...

* * *

dont think its gonna be all huggs and kissys i will make teh drama XD but you know im a crazed yaoi fangirl so i had to have the first chapter straight to the kiss. next chapter focuses on craigs day at the mall with tweek ;)


	2. Best Night

Ch.2 so i changed my mind this chpy isnt babout craig and tweek. its still focused on butter andkenny xD

* * *

As kenny scooped butters up and placed him on the ground again. his eyes were latched to his new love. he couldnt help but just stare blnkly at butters form and the way his eyes were curved a certain way that made them look bigger. The way his pale skin, blue yes, and light blonde hair perfectly framed him. He was so perfect.

"so Buttercup" Kenny paused and smiled. "whatcha wanna do now?" Kenny looked down at butters who was starign at his watch. "i actually have to be home soon ken." Kenny was shocked. "eh really?!, its only 5:00!" Butters sighed and hugged kenny. "im sorry mom wants me home before she goes to work...maybe we can hang out later today! afters shes gone!" Kenny smirked. "all right buttercup" Butters laughed as they left the stall. "ill call you later"  
Butters skipped off, kenny watched as he went, so full of energy. Kenny watched until he was out of sight. then he went back to scoping the crowd. Particularly looking for his freinds. whom he couldnt find. anywhere. Kenny continued to walk until he met with familiar faces, not exactly the people he was searching for but oh well.

Kenny walked toward the bench where Craig and tweek where lounging. As he approached craig turned to him. "hey Kenny, what do you want?" Kenny shrugged. "nothin tucker, i was just looking for kyle and stan, and cartman. But i found you two first" Craig rolled his eyes. "you can sit if you want...so where did butters go." Kenny stared at him as he took his place next to tweek. "he had to go home his mom has work or something." Kenny said as he looked down towards tweek who was sipping away at coffee.

"Hey tweek" Kenny said. Tweek just twitched and looked up to kenny. "uh..h-hi" Kenny noticed how short tweek was compared to him...almost short like butters. Kenny gave himself a mental smack, come on mccormick you just kissed him, just started dating him, you cnat have withdrawal already! be a man!

" So kenny, what happened with you two. when me and tweek left earlier you were off in space. having some thought problems again?" Craig chuckled. "no just thinking about stuff. cna oyu keep a secret...at least for now?" Craig looked around and blinked. "yeah what is it?" Kenny stiffened. "im dating butters now..." Craig froze, and tweek spit out his coffee. "really?" craig said smirking. kenny stared. "you tell anyone tucker and ill fuck you up" Craig just laughed. "im not gonna tell anyone fuck bag"

kenny just stared at him smirking,until out of the corner of his eye he spotted kyle and stan. "well i gatta go now bye craig." Craig jjust flicked him off then turned to tweek adn smiled starting to talk to him.

"hey guys!" Kenny called. stan and kyle froze. "hey kenny, whats up." Kenny just smirked. "nothing much just came to chill with you guys if thats ok" kenny said. Kyle and stan nodded. "yeah sure" they satrted walking. kenny looked down then laughed a little covering his mouth...he made sure not to question that victorias secret bag.

Meanwhile, at butters house. he restlessly sat on his couch watching different TV shows. Since his mom had left for work and so had his dad. Butters couldnt help but think about how he cold still be at the mall with Ken. He sighed.

"well might aswell make the best of my time" he said smiling to himself. Butters started off to his room and got out a box of markers. "coloring sounds ike the perfect way to pass time." He sat down and did just that.

(LOLOLOLO ~ from the author)

Back at the mall Tweek and Craig still sat silently on the bench near the bookstore. Craig read novels he had just bought. Why walk around when you can read. Nice and boringly.

Plus having the company of tweek made it ten times better. Criag may like it boring but tweeks spazzmatic behavior and adorableness, was always a plus to brighten up craigs mood. even if he didnt show it.

"cr-craig..." Tweek said at a low whisper almost to inaudible to hear. Craig looked down at him. "yeah" he said smirking. "I-i...can..w-we..k..." Tweek fumbled his words adn twitched at what he was about to say. He jumped and brushed it off as he shook his head side to side. "no no! nevermind!" Craig got his hint and licked his dry lips. Leaning towards tweek h e kissed him lightly. " Tweekers come on ive been with you too long to not know what your hints are. " Craig said nonchalantly. Twee was just frozen and blushing as a passing group of girls giggled. Craig just rolled his eyes. "stupid girls" he said as he recreossed his legs and continued to read.

tweek smiled to himself lightly and squirmed a little before continueing to drink from his thermos. He sat in silence sipping while his shrunken pupils flicked side to side starign at passign people. "Cr-GAH! craig.." He said agian. without even releasign his look on his page craig replied. "yeah?" Tweek just blushed beat red. "can we...d-do it...a-again.." tweek jumped slightly.

craig smiled nad rolled his eyes as he hugged tweek. and leaned towards his ear. "your so funny tweekers" he kissed tweek agian, then again, until it got to the point where if they didnt stop it would be a make out session. craig released. "are you good now?" he asked lightly. Tweeks soulders bunched up. "y-yeah.." tweeks eys moved to the left to see that same group of girls giggling again and whispering. "

Craig flicked them off. "go the fuck away" he said. the girls just continued to giggle as they walked off. "crazy pyshcotic girls i swear to god" craig whispered as he continued reading putting one arm around tweek.

Back at butters house. his coloring books were getting filled. butters was getting bored, so he decied that notion he made to kenny earlier would be true now. he grabbed his house phone and called kennys cell phone. "hey Ken" butters said. "yeah butters" kenny said with glee. "wanna come over and play superheros with me? oh pleaase!?" kenny rolled his eyes on the other side of the phone grinning. "anything for oyu buttercup. " he siad hanging up after proceeding to say he would be on his way. first he had to go home and pick up his mysterion costume. it had been a lonbg while since he wore it but he updated every year in case he needed it agian. plus you could never be to old to play superheroes with butters. ever.

Butter s got into his professor chaos costume. and smiled at himself. he decided he would wait outside for kenny. upon walking out the front door to is house he slipped on his porchsteps and emitted an audible cry as he fell forward onto the concrete stones skidding across them. he clenched his knee in pain. and tears came down his face, as the snow continued to flutter down form the sky around him. It hurt to much and butters didnt want to move. as blood stained the concrete nad slowly the snow around him.

"ow.. it hurts.. kenny i need you..."

somewhere walkigng down the streets of south park was kenny fully dressed in his Mysterion outfit. the darkness shroddign him since t was already 7:00. no sooner than butters had mention kennys name...kenny felt that butters was in trouble..he couldnt find a reason why but he began running down the road swiftly. He turne dht ecurved streets soon arriving at butters house to see him bleed ing on the ground. no soon er than kenny arrived there, picked butters up, butters found himself and kenny up on the roof of his house.

Butters continued to cry "how did we get up h-here..." kenny just smiled his eys gleming behind his mask. "no need to explain now" he said as he ripped a part of his cape of and used it to bandage butters wound. butters remebering he was still in character stared up into mysterions eyes. "why would you help me, mysterion...we are enemies." Mysterion smiled. "because im a hero, professor chaos, and heros help people. no matter what." Professor chaos was shocked. "but im an enemy, isnt it also a heros job to fight enemies..." professor chaos said, as snow built up on there bodies and wind wiped there capes around.

Mysterion just licked his lips. "not if the hero is in love wiht the villain" Mysteion gave a mischevious smirk. Professor chaos gave a blush and shocked look. "but mysterion thats forb-" Mysterions lips crashed upon professor choas'. Their lips attacked eachother furiously as Professor chaos was pushed down onto the flatness of his roof,into the coldness of snow. It sseemed to melt around him as Mysterions tongue invaded his mouth. "mmnn" Professor choas moaned into the kiss, blushing furiously. Mysterion continued to kiss professor chaos furiously as he began to tie his arms behind his back with his belt.

he let go of the kiss for a moment and whispered huskily. "but you are still a villain and therefore must be be kept from running" Mysterion pressed his lips to professor chaos' neck and sucked lightly nipping, licking. Professor chaos let out a moan, and mewls. he wasnt used to this kind of touch.

Mysterion continued to lick and take in professor chaos' moans. it made it more arousing the fact they were still roleplaying. "oh! plese no more Mysterion!" Professor chaos mewled as Myserion began sucking his attoms apple and rubbing his chest. " Shh. you dont have asay Professor chaos. youve been captured, ill ravish you until i feel youv'e had enough." Mysterion lightly leaned into butters' ear for one split second in reality. "dont worry buttercup, i wont take it far. rest asssured" quickly Kenny was bakc in character and sucked on Professor chaos earlobe.

the reassurance made the experience better for butters. as he gained character. professor chaos bagen squirming and arching his back8. "just nyah! becuase you have be entangled like this doesnt mean i wont try to escape!" he moaned. Mysterion chuckled. "oh but" he licked professor chaos lkips and stared into blue eyes. "you dont want to escape..do you?" he smirked.

Profesor chaos felt hot, so hot in fact that he forgot it wa snowing. if this little act could rise heat in him. he didnt want to know how good the future could feel like. soon enough mysterion release and kissed professor chaos lips one last time before releasing his bonds. reattaching his belt. mysterion lifter professor chaos up and sat him down. signaling that he would be back, e ran into butters house and within 5 mminutes came back up. two hot chocolated in hand. he sat down next to butters. "wasnt to bad.. right? " he said giving him a cup.

Butters blushed. "nope" he smield and thanked kenny for the hot chocolate. they sat there in there super ero outfits and wathed snow fall. capes blowing in the breeze. nothing could have made the night more perfect.

* * *

yay. derp.


	3. CReek Filler (Park Time)

Tweek and craig filler XD its not a chapter i just had to get this outta me xD

FILLER TIME XDDDDD

* * *

Craig rose from his spot on tweeks bed. cracking his neck, he stretched his arms into the air. He blinked lightly and gave aloving gaze to the sleeping form next to him. Tweek was soudly snoring. It was crazy to see him so peaceful , but ever since they had been together tweek slept soundly when craig was near.

Soon after tweek arose from his spot wiping sleep from his eye and yawnwing,he looked toward craig and slowly opened sleepy eyes to reveal sky blue orbs. Crig gazed at him, he was beautiful. "m-morning!" Tweek said frantically. Craig just nodded. "morning Tweekers, how was your rest?" Tweek just twitched. Craig smirked. "come on tweek we are going out today remember? yesterday i said i would take you ona date" Craig said seriously.

Tweek nodded as they both got completely out of bed. getting ready to head out for the enought heading out o f the door and towards the communtiy park. "i know its winter but the park is always nice to go to" Craig said warmly. Tweek twitched "y-yeah.." tweek clenched his shirt as Craig drug him to a park bench.

"the one reason i wanted to come out so early (( A/N its like 6 am)) was to see this" Craig said while pointin outward. Tweek glanced and then stared wide eyed. The sunset was perfectly placed behind pine trees and a frozen lake. "its so pre-pretty" Tweek said shyly. Craig smiled gripping tweeks hand that was frozen to the bench. "it reminded me of you" Craig said leaning toward tweek. Tweek jumped as craigs tongue slid down his cheek. "y-your tongue is warm.." tweek said slightly quivering, one eye clenched shut.

Craig chuckled. "mhm.." he moaned as he gripped tweeks hair, turning him to face him . Craig stuck his tongue into tweeks mouth and kissed him slowly. Tweek moaned and blushed brightly. Craig wrapped his arms around tweeks waist. tweeks arms snaked there way around craig neck. There kiss released and there noses touched, there gazes holding strong. "tweekers, i love you." Craig said staring deep into tweeks eyes. Tweek blushed. "i-i..." Craig smiled"come on tweekers, say it" Tweek blushed and gazed away shyly. "i -GAH! love you too!" tweek jumbled his words together quickly. Craig smiled and kissed him again, lips crushing against one another,tongues dancing. Soon they released one another. Craig just hugged tweek close to him. "never going to leave you tweekers" he whispered holding a very serious, loving expression. tweek cuddled into his embrace. "i k-know" he smiled.

* * *

THaNKSS XD


End file.
